


i'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

by momitchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, Established Relationship, M/M, cuddling i guess, early morning, idk man i just wanted to indulge myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momitchi/pseuds/momitchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wanted to blame the lack of city noise for his lack of sleep, but he knew it was instead because of the thrumming of his heart.</p><p>Besides, Hinata's snoring well made up for any lack of noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

_He's so bright._

That was all Kenma could think as he looked at the sleeping boy next to him. Even in the dark, Hinata's hair seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The two boys were curled into each other on Hinata's bed, legs entwined and facing each other. It was their first time seeing one another in over a month, and while Kenma wanted to blame the lack of city noise for his lack of sleep, he knew it was instead because of the thrumming of his heart.

Besides, Hinata's snoring well made up for any lack of noise. The boy was loud even when asleep, it seemed.

Kenma sighed softly and blew a strand of dyed hair out of his face as he let his head hit the pillow once more. Their faces, just inches apart, sent a million thoughts running through his head. If he just leaned forward a few inches, their lips would touch—but what's the fun in that, without Hinata enthusiastically responding? Kenma settled instead for counting the eyelashes that grazed Hinata's cheeks.

His mind wandered while he studied Hinata's sleeping face. He thought back to the first time they’d met, Hinata bright and brilliant and blinding him, like the unwelcome beams of sunlight across his bed on mornings when he just wanted to sleep in. He thought of their schools’ first practice match, when Hinata declared, as bold as that blazing sunset, to make Kenma feel "anything except 'not really!'" towards volleyball.

Kenma smiled to himself. "You made me feel anything except 'not really' towards more than just volleyball," he whispered into the space between them.

Hinata mumbled something and Kenma stilled, thinking he had woken the boy. But Hinata just shifted in his sleep, clutching onto Kenma's shirt, burying his face into the cradle of the other boy’s neck.

Kenma laughed softly, partially because of how cute it was that Hinata would grab ahold of him in his sleep, and partially because strands of orange hair were now tickling his face. Kenma inhaled, breathing in the scent of shampoo and something he could only describe as sunshine. He draped an arm over Hinata and allowed himself to finally close his eyes.

***

He slept lightly and not very well, waking up just as the sun began to rise through Hinata's bedroom window. During the night Hinata had let go of Kenma and splayed himself out across the bed, leaving only their ankles entangled. Kenma sat up on his elbow and watched as bits of watercolor sunlight dappled Hinata's sleeping face—he had finally stopped snoring, so it really was quite a pretty picture.

He stayed like that for a while, occasionally looking out the window as the sun rose higher into the sky. Hinata rolled over, bumping into Kenma and startling himself awake.

"Mm," he murmured, voice groggy. "What time is it?"

Kenma glanced to the alarm clock on Hinata's bedside table. "It's quarter to seven."

"Uuuuugh," Hinata whined, rubbing his eyes. "I want to go back to sleep."

"I wouldn't mind that," Kenma indulged.

Hinata grinned, still not bothering to open his eyes. Instead he just rolled closer to the sound of Kenma’s voice, haphazardly wrapping an arm around the boy and dragging him back down into the mess of pillows and blankets.

"Just a little longer."

"Okay," Kenma said, already half-gone. This time, the warmth of the sun helped him settle into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina is one of my absolute favorite hq ships so i wanted to indulge myself a bit and play around with some hinata/sun imagery :>
> 
> please feel free to leave any constructive crit/feedback!
> 
> also, title is a lyric from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOiAun7eAsQ)!!


End file.
